Aveugles
by Xaphania17
Summary: .:TRADUCTION:. fic en 3 chap: Mini fic des Maraudeurs à la belle époque. Ces choses qui arrivent quand tu tombes amoureux, tu as 18 ans, et des amis un peu crétins... S OC JL
1. Partie I

**Amour aveugle**

Fic Sirius/OC

**Disclaimer: Traduit de « Amor ciego » d'Hermione-weasley86 à partir des personnages d'HP.**

**I Partie**

Cette classe m'ennuie. Elle m'assome carrément. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'elle me déplait autant parece que Servilus la révère… De toute façons… Qui peut bien aimer faire cuire au bain marie un poignée d'ongles, poils et champignons venimeux ? Rien qu'un freak, comme le graisseux. L'année dernière il se penchait sur le chaudron assez pour remuer la potion avec le nez, tout excité… l'horreur ! Heureusement cette année nous sommes en classe avec les Poufsoufle.

- Sirius, fais moi plaisir et rajoute un bézoard broyé dans la potion, elle est trop épaisse.

Remus… toujours à ronchonner comme un vieux. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas m'asseoir avec lui en classe. Il écoute toujours le professeur, le petit con. Il me tape sur les nerfs encore plus que Lily… En parlant de Lily. Je dois lui parler sérieusement. Depuis qu'elle a décidé de kidnapper MON meilleur ami, MON meilleur ami n'est là que pour elle… La vie est comme ça, toujours aussi triste. Sept ans d'une amitié profonde, sincère et pleine d'amour (ne pensez pas mal, bande de dégénérés), et il finit par t'échanger par un bon buste avec des yeux verts… Heureusement que Lily ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, parce que si elle pouvait je crois qu'elle me foutrait le chaudron par une partie (très célébrée, pour tout dire) de mon anatomie.

Boutades à part. James et Lily deviennent déséspérants, c'est dur de les séparer. Je devrais peut-être essayer à l'huile bouillante.

-Putain Sirius, bouge-toi pour une fois dans ta vie de paresseux de merde ! Et par bouger je n'entends pas compter les fissures du plafond !

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Remus devient impossible dès qu'il met un pied en classe. Il un caractère terriblement féminin… J'ai une théorie : la lycanthropie équivaut à la menstruation.

La fois où je l'ai exposée au loupinet grincheux il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Evidemment, ça confirme ma théorie : il souffre d'hypersensibilité féminine.

- J'y vais- dis-je en m'étirant- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

- Une potion. Il s'agit de mettre de l'eau à chauffer et ajouter des ingrédients… - Remus est de veine rigolote aujourd'hui.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'a celle-ci en particulier…

Remus soupire. Je dirais qu'il va se fâcher. Mais il n'y a pas de danger pour l'instant, la veine de son cou ne palpite pas encore.

- Sirius. Bézoard. Maintenant !

Ça va, j'avais compris. Mais je n'ai pas de bézoard. J'ai utilisé hier les derniers morceaux, pour les dissoudre dans le jus d'orange de James. C'était marrant voir James vomir sur les plantes tropicales de Chourave lorsque je lui ai dit. Même si après il a peint tous mes caleçons en rose fucsia. C'est un rancunier sans espoir.

C'est plus prudent de ne pas communiquer à Remus ce que j'ai fait du bézoard, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il m'assassine. Je vais en demander à Lily, qui a toujours de tout, classé dans des boîtes étiquetées… Oh, et après tout peut-être pas, Remus me regarde de travers parce qu'il croit que je vais faire une farce à James. Je me retourne à la recherche de quelqu'un à spolier…

Claire Davies est assise juste devant. Elle travaille toujours toute seule en potions, ce qui est un mystère pour moi. Davies est aveugle. Comment un aveugle est-il sensé faire des potions ? Le plus surprenant c'est encore que son chaudron n'a encore jamais explosé, ce qui arrive continuellement au mien. C'est une Poufsouffle qui m'a toujours semblé fragile, peut-être parce qu'elle est très pâle, un peu décolorée… En puis elle a une façon de bouger un peu hésitante, mais je suppose que c'est normal chez un aveugle.

- Davies, tu peux me passer un morceau de bézoard ?- J'ai pris mon ton charmeur, et Davies me sourit.

- Bien sûr, tout de suite- et sous mon regard ébahi elle attrappe l'une des quinze fioles qui recouvrent la table. Elle m'épate toujours quand elle fait des choses comme ça- Black, dis à Lupin que de l'absinthe ferait mieux l'affaire que le bézoard pour votre potion.

-Quoi ?- prendre une fiole du premier coup est une chose, et une autre très différente est savoir ce qu'il faut mettre dans une potion sans…, bon, sans la voir.

- Dis-lui tout de suite si tu ne tiens pas à faire fondre votre chaudron et que le professeur Herbert vous colle encore une fois…

J'hoche la tête et communique les nouvelles au compère louveteau, qui obtempère.

- Merde, c'était vrai ! Putain Padfoot, ne me dis pas que tu écoutes. J'avais oublié que si l'on mélange de l'asphodèle et de la corne de bicorne la potion devient très corrosive…

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi c'est du chinois. Normalement je prends la peine d'étudier Potions le mois qui précède l'examen. J'ai un don naturel. Une fois que je m'intéresse un peu je n'ai plus aucun problème, modestie à part.

- Sûr… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui a eu l'idée, Davies me l'a dit…

Remus fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il remue la potion et que je fais des équilibres avec la cuillère.

- Et comment savait-elle que nous avions oublié l'absinthe ?

- Elle doit avoir des pouvoirs psychiques ou quelque chose dans le genre- réponds-je en haussant les épaules, même si la chose m'intrigue tout autant. Elle a du le sentir, mais avec la quantité d' « odeurs » qui flottent dans cette salle, comme hypothèse c'est pas génial- ou alors elle à le troisième œil très développé…

- Ce que tu peux être con- Remus me prend la cuillère et me flanque un coup sur la tête- Tu as la sensibilité d'un cochon d'Inde.

- Bien sûr que j'ai de la sensibilité !- je proteste- Ça m'a fait mal !

Mais je me tais parce que Remus me désigne Claire du menton. Elle est à moitié tournée vers moi et semble triste. Je crois que c'était une gaffe, mais je le jure, ce n'était pas exprès.

Claire est partie sans rien dire à la fin de la classe, et moi je me suis tu parce qu'à mon avis un « excuse moi pour plaisanter sur ta vue » n'était pas la meilleure solution et je ne trouvais rien d'autre.

-Vraiment, Sirius, il y a des fois où je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te coupes la langue- on reconnaitra Lily à l'affabilité et compréhension dont elle fait preuve envers moi. Nous sommes à table et Remus leur a raconté ce qui c'est passé- Tu devrais t'excuser.

- Avant ou après me couper la langue ?- je m'intéresse. J'aime beaucoup Lily et nous sommes de très bons amis, mais il y a des fois ou j'ai envie de lui coudre la bouche.

-Ça, je le laisse à ton choix- me répond-elle avec un sourire « ne prends pas la peine de me le dire, je sais déjà que je suis adorable »

- Allez, ne massacrez pas trop le pauvre Padfoot- Voilà James, mon ami, mon camarade, mon soutien… je me prépare déjà à le serrer dans mes bras- Nous savons tous que le garçon n'est pas précisément le paradigme du savoir vivre.

Evidemment je laisse mes bras à leur place. Le connard. Je me vexe, bien sûr. Mais se serait bien que quand je me vexe les autres le remarquent un peu au lieu de passer à parler d'autre chose en m'ignorant complètement.

sSs-sSs-sSss-Ss-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

Ok, la conclusion qui découle de tout ça est que je dois m'excuser auprès de Davies. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne parle presque jamais avec elle et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire. En plus, mes amis n'y mettent pas du sien. S'ils me rappelaient que je dois m'excuser moins de 15 fois par jour je me sentirais peut-être moins sous pression.

Je suis maintenant à Pré-au-Lard, et je me promène en solitaire. James m'a laissé tomber, sûrement pour faire je-ne-veux-pas-imaginer-quoi avec notre rousse préfète-en-chef derrière un buisson. Remus est sûrement dans le buisson d'à côté en compagnie de son rendez-vous. En s'y regardant à deux fois, ce n'est pas du tout le genre du loupinet. Il est probablement dans le café le plus mièvre du village, où il tient la main de sa compagne et lui raconte des conneries pendant qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux… Mon Dieu… Quand est-ce que mes amis ont arrêté d'être des types normaux pour devenir deux poupées ?

Il fait chaud pour le mois d'avril, et la majorité des étudiants sont dehors. Si je ne trouve pas bientôt quelqu'un avec qui parler, je retourne au château. J'ai atteint à pied la banlieue du village. Il y a Claire. Elle est assise par terre, à l'ombre d'un rocher, et elle tient un cahier sur ses genoux. Ça m'a l'air d'un bon moment pour m'excuser.

- Bonjour, Black- elle m'a salué alors que j'étais encore à dix mètres- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?

- Salut- je m'appuie sur le rocher et elle se tourne vers moi en souriant. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil, comme toujours. Même si elle a les yeux fermés- Juste une promenade… et toi ?

- Je lis- me répond-elle en me montrant le cahier. En effet, il est en braille- Je viens de l'avoir.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Je veux m'excuser, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je passe délicatement la main sur la page.

- Ce doit être dur, de lire comme ça- remarque-je.

Elle sourit encore et secoue la tête.

- Si tout était si facile…- je crois qu'elle est triste. Je suis le boss. Si elle commence à pleurer on finit de l'arranger.

- Désolé. J'ai la gueule trop grande… comme l'autre jour, en classe…

Elle me regarde une seconde. On dirait qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle.

- Oh, ça- dit-elle en haussant les sourcils- ne t'en fais pas.

- Ce n'étais pas fait exprès.

- Vraiment, Sirius, ce n'est pas grave. Tu croyais que je l'avais mal pris ?

J'hoche la tête, mais je me souviens qu'elle ne peut pas me voir et je lui réponds :

- Oui.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je préfère ça à que les gens prennent soin de moi comme du cristal de bohème… ils me plaignent et choisissent leurs mots. Je préfère que tu dises ce que tu penses.

Je souris. Alors Claire me caresse la joue.

- Tu souris, tant mieux- dit-elle en riant et en retirant ses doigts. Ils étaient doux- Je croyais que tu étais parti.

- Tu m'aurais entendu- réponds-je. Elle approuve- Comme tu fais pour nous distinguer ?- lui demande-je par curiosité.

Elle incline la tête. J'espère que la question ne la gêne pas.

- Je ne sais pas… Quand tu vois Potter ou Lupin tu sais tout de suite qui ils sont, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Donc par exemple Potter marche d'une façon particulière et il a tout le temps la main dans les cheveux, et Lupin respire d'une manière étrange. Ils sont impossibles à confondre.

- Et moi ?

-Toi je te reconnais par l'odeur- me répond-elle doucement, elle a un peu rougit- tu sens bon.

Je ris.

- Lily dit toujours que je mets trop d'eau de Cologne.

Claire rit aussi.

- Non, ce n'est pas l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne, ou au moins pas seulement ça. L'eau de Cologne sent différemment sur chacun. Et toi tu sens bon… Tu est brun, n'est-ce pas ?- demande-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

J'hoche la tête. J'aime sa façon de me caresser les cheveux, douce et soigneuse.

- Au moins j'ai la chance de ne pas être aveugle de naissance- me dit-elle avec un sourire- Quand j'étais petite je voyais, mais j'ai eu un accident de voiture. On peut quand même dire que j'ai vu le monde, même si je ne verrai jamais rien d'autre… mes enfants, si j'en ai, les yeux de mon mari, ou la cérémonie de graduation…

Quelques secondes s'écoulent en silence.

- Ça a du être dur, bon, ce doit être dur encore maintenant.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Je suppose que ça devait arriver à quelqu'un.

Nous nous taisons encore une fois. Je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas fâchée avec moi. Cette nuit je le ferais remarquer à ceux qui disent être mes amis. Bien fait pou eux. Claire est une fille assez bizarre, elle ne se fâche pas à cause de mon énorme gueule. Sympa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?- je demande avec curiosité.

- Le Kama-sutra- me répond-elle gravement- Tu l'as lu ?

- Euh…- je rougis un peu. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui rougissent facilement, mais c'est que la nouvelle m'a pris au dépourvu.

Claire éclate de rire et me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un livre sur les plantes médicinales. Le Kama-sutra n'est pas encore en Braille. En plus, sans les dessins ça doit perdre tout l'intérêt.

- Tu as raison. Mais ils pourraient mettre les dessins en relief...

- C'est une bonne idée- m'approuve-t-elle en se grattant le menton- J'écrirai à une éditoriale pour le proposer.

Nous discutons un moment sur le Kama-sutra version Braille et version audio. Tous deux pensons que la version audio dépasserait le niveau tolérable de pornographie. Après nous parlons de Servilus. Claire pense aussi qu'il devrait se laver les cheveux plus souvent. Puis nous sautons au Quidditch et là nous ne sommes plus d'accord : elle est convaincue que Poufsouffle va nous écraser à la Ligue. Je lui rappelle que Gryffondor a James, mais elle me rétorque que depuis qu'il sort avec Lily il entraîne moins… C'est vrai. Je lui en parlerai.

- On va prendre quelque chose ?- je propose au bout d'un moment.

- Oui. Les herbes et les animaux c'est génial pendant un moment, mais je crois que je me suis déjà fait piquer par trois moustiques et j'ai mal aux jambes.

Je me lève puis je l'aide à s'incorporer. Elle déplie son bâton.

- Ça te dérange que je m'appuie sur ton épaule ? Il doit y avoir du monde dans la rue et je ne veux pas heurter quelqu'un.

- Bien sûr- je dis en lui prenant le bras- Tu iras mieux comme ça, non ?

- Oui- elle a un peu rougi, et je m'aperçois que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu vite.

- Si tu veux je te lâche- lui dis-je pendant que nous commençons à marcher.

Elle sourit.

- Bon, j'aime mieux pas. Je n'aimerais pas m'écraser par terre devant toi, ce serait légèrement ridicule. Pour une fois que tout le monde me verra avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard, il va falloir que j'en profite… non ?

Nous rions tous les deux.

- Et comment sais-tu que je suis le plus beau ?

- Ça se dit…- me dit-elle en faisant son intéressante- mes amies seront jalouses…- dit-elle avec fierté- Génial.

- Je me sens un peu homme-objet - je commente à moitié vexé- Tu viens seulement avec moi pour mon corps…

- Je vois que tu te fais à l'idée- confirme-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Claire me plait, c'est définitif. Je suis presque au cent pour cent certain de que Lily n'aurait jamais discuté de la version audio du Kama-sutra et ne ferai pas ce genre de blagues. Et d'autres filles n'auraient directement pas de sens de l'humour.

Nous entrons ensemble aux Trois Balais et j'aide Claire à s'asseoir avant d'aller faire la commande. Quand je retourne avec les deux bières elle me murmure :

- Tu plais à Audrey Rogers.

- À bon ?- lui réponds-je sur le même ton

- Elle est à droite, et elle s'est mis à glousser et à battre des cils lorsque tu est allé faire la commande - m'explique-t-elle en haussant les sourcils- Puis elle a demandé à une amie que diable je faisais avec toi.

J'éclate de rire.

- On devrait t'engager comme espion. Tu dois savoir plus que la Skeeter.

- Mouais…- répond- elle avec un ton faussement modeste- Mais ne le dis à personne ou je vais devoir t'éliminer.

- Je suis muet comme une tombe.

Nous passons ce qui reste de l'après midi à bavarder, et le temps passe très vite. C'est elle qui s'aperçoit que nous sommes en retard pour l'école et nous devons partir en courant pour éviter que Rusard se fasse un manteau avec nos dépouilles.

Nous rattrapons miraculeusement à temps les autres étudiants et je cherche mes amis et les filles de Poufsouffle parmi la foule.

- Evans, Potter et Lupin sont là-bas- me dit-elle en m'indiquant une direction vers la droite.

Je les vois tout de suite, ils marchent en riant. On dirait que Moony leur raconte quelque chose.

- Allons leur dire que je les vois au château et je t'accompagne chercher tes amies.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire et nous nous approchons. Lily est la première à nous voir et reste bouche bée.

Surtout par le fait que ma main et celle de Claire sont encore étroitement enlacées après notre course. Je crois que j'ai un peu rougi. Claire me lâche et reprend mon bras. James et Remus me dévisagent.

- Salut, Paddy, tu prends enfin la peine de te pointer- salue James- On ne t'a pas vu de tout l'après-midi…

- Je ne vous ai pas vu non plus- réplique-je avec le même ton moqueur.

- Je vois –Cette apportation est de Lupin, qui rit je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Bon, je vais raccompagner Claire, je vous vois après, d'accord ?

Et sans attendre une réponse je plonge encore une fois dans la foule avec Claire.

- Excuse-les, ils snifent de la colle et ils sont devenus idiots.

Claire éclate de rire.

- Si Evans t'entend elle t'écartèle.

Nous atteignons les amis de Claire et elles nous regardent aussi d'une façon assez gênante. Même Claire s'en aperçoit.

- Elle aussi, elles sniffent- me dit-elle à voix basse- Bon, à…

- Demain ?- la coupe-je, mais elle ne semble pas fâchée. Elle sourit.

- Demain c'est bien.

sSs-sSs-sSss-Ss-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

J'étais prêt pour une session ouverte de directes et indirectes lorsque je rejoignis mes amis à table. J'étais même prêt à une ronde de questions. Mais pas pour ce qui est arrivé. À peine je fus assis, Lily se lève et me serre dans ses bras, dans ce style de félicitations maternelles que les filles donnent de temps en temps.

- Sirius… je… suis… tellement… fière- me dit-elle. J'ai peur de qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Que diable est-il arrivé à cette névrosée ? Peut-être que j'avais raison avec le truc de la colle…

Je regarde James pour lui recommander d'emmener sa petite amie à l'infirmerie, mais James non plus ne semble pas dans son assiette. Il me pose une main sur l'épaule et me la serre en hochant la tête. Remus sourit et Peter, qui a passé l'après midi au château, continue à engloutir des quantités astronomiques de côtelettes.

- D'accord… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris à Pré-au-Lard et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?- demande-je, vexé.

- Sirius… je croyais que ce moment n'arriverais pas jusqu'à ce que tu ais au moins la quarantaine- dit Remus.

- Moi je pensais qu'il n'arriverait pas du tout- dit Lily en se séchant les larmes.

Ce que je disais, ils ont tous pété un plomb.

- Qu'il n'arriverait jamais quoi ?- demande Peter, aussi perdu que moi.

C'est James qui me l'annonce.

- Sirius, mon pote, je sais que ça a l'air impossible, mais tu es amoureux.

sSs-sSs-sSss-Ss-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

Je me suis mis au lit sans dîner. Je suis simplement sortit de la Grande Salle. James m'a expliqué cette absurde conclusion à laquelle sont arrivés ceux qui disent être mes amis. Amoureux ? Moi amoureux ? Amoureux de Claire ? Allons donc, je viens pratiquement de la connaître, comment pourrais-je être tombé amoureux. Seulement parce qu'elle me plait… Il était temps que je me fasse une amie, pas vrai ?

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. C'est sûrement James. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler et je fait semblant de dormir, en ronflant, couvert avec l'édredon jusqu'à la tête.

- Sirius, je sais que tu ne dors pas- C'était Lily, qui s'assoit sur mon lit et m'enlève la couette.

J'ouvre les yeux, en colère.

- Tu savais que les filles ne sont pas sensées entrer dans les chambres des garçons ?- l'interroge-je vexé.

- Mais les amies doivent entrer lorsque l'on à besoin d'elles- me répond-elle en me donnant quelques petit coups sur la main.

- Conneries- je m'incorpore et croise les bras- Vous êtes devenus dingues. Vous avez réussit à me fâcher. Qu'est-ce qui vous a passé par la tête quand vous avez décidé que j'étais amoureux de Claire ?

- Qui a parlé de Claire ?- me réplique-t-elle avec le sourire.

Je préfère me taire. Cette femme est un danger potentiel.

Lily sourit encore.

- Peut-être que nous te l'avons dit trop vite, tu aurais du t'en apercevoir tout seul.

Je lui lance un regard chargé de mauvaises intentions.

- C'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous croyez une chose pareille.

On dirait que Lily s'attendait à cette question, parce qu'elle commence tout de suite à compter sur ses doigts.

- Premièrement, tu as passé avec elle tout l'après midi sans aller chercher James parce que tu t'ennuyais. C'est très rare chez toi. Deuxièmement, toute l'école t'a vu lui tenir la main et tu ne t'en est aperçu que lorsque tu nous a vu, ce que tu n'as jamais fait avec l'une de tes histoires. Troisièmement, tu souriais comme un idiot et pas avec ce sourire de Dom Juan que tu affiches d'habitude. Quatrièmement, tu l'as accompagnée avec ses amies, et d'après ce que nous avons pu observer…

- Vous m'avez suivi ?- ras-le-bol de tant de chiffres.

- Erreur, Remus t'a suivi, et laisse-moi finir. Comme je disais, nous avons observé que vous échangiez des murmures complices et que vous avez un rendez-vous pour demain. Et cinquièmement…- Lily me prend la main encore une fois- Sirius, tes yeux brillent quand tu la regardes.

Je regarde Lily quelques secondes.

- Des histoires. Elle est aveugle, Lily, je ne pouvais pas la laisser au milieu cette masse humaine, seule.

- Tu sais très bien que Davies sait se défendre toute seule.

- Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait me prendre par l'épaule pour se guider.

Lily sourit encore et se lève.

- C'est que les garçons on raté l'autre moitié de la nouvelle, et je vais devoir te la dire personnellement. Mais c'est un secret, ok ?

J'hoche la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Il faut la mener immédiatement à St. Mangouste.

- Davies t'aime bien aussi.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre.

Le prochain chapitre répond au titre passionnant de partie 2. Je vous avance que Sirius aura des problèmes. Ce n'est pas nouveau d'accord, mais il a un talent naturel qu'il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter…

Xaphania


	2. Partie II

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JKR. Je ne suis pas Hermione-weasley86. Je ne suis pas de la Warner. Je ne suis pas de Bloomsbury. Je ne suis pas Emma Watson. Je ne suis même pas le type qui a inventé Internet. Je suis juste la traductrice.**

**Partie 2**

Hier j'ai pris au moins deux heures pour m'endormir. Et c'est un record, car normalement c'est poser la tête sur l'oreiller et m'assoupir avex moi. Mais c'est que je réfléchissais. James soutient que c'est impossible, vu que je n'ai pas de cerveau, mais pour ma part il peut se foutre la langue par le… ehem… Je disais qu'hier soir, je méditais. Et la faute est à Lily et à mes « amis ». Ils ont lancé le sujet de Claire, et après, bien sûr, eux dorment comme des loirs pendant que je regarde l'affaire sous tous les angles imaginables. Cette nuit je dirai à James que j'ai vu Lily en pleine conversation avec Firth, son ex. Un peu de sa propre médecine lui sera salutaire, vu qu'il a lui-même attaqué mon sommeil avec fourberie et préméditation.

Après mes heures de sommeil frustrées je suis arrivé à deux conclusions : D'abord je ne suis pas amoureux de Claire, ensuite le baldaquin rouge ne va pas avec ma couette des Tornades. Pour une fois ni Lily, ni James, ni Remus n'ont raison. J'aime bien Claire. Je l'aime même beaucoup. Et j'aime parler avec elle sur la possibilité de que Flitwick aie une histoire avec Chourave (elle dit qu'il n'y a aucune chance mais je vous jure que j'ai vu le frôlement entre les deux quand il se passent le sel à la table des professeurs). Mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Pour tout dire, elle n'est pas spécialement jolie… D'accord, ce n'est pas un ogre, mais elle me rappelle les poupées de porcelaines ringardes que Lily collectionne. Elle est pâle, même si la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses mains me plait, et quoi, je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas amoureux et puis c'est tout.

Remus m'a dévisagé toute la journée comme s'il avait peur que je m'évanouisse. Et Lily n'arrête pas de me sourire. Je me retourne et voilà : sourire de pub de dentifrice. Buah, je commence à avoir peur. De là à attraper une hache et commencer à décapiter tout le monde il n'y a qu'un pas…

- Tu n'as rien dit de tout le dîner, Sirius- remarque James dans ma direction quand nous arrivons au dessert.

-Si je ne me sentais pas comme un cochon d'Inde sur lequel on expérimente avec de cosmétiques radioactifs peut-être que ma loquacité augmenterait en proportion- réponds-je en engloutissant ma mousse au chocolat.

Remus et Lily me regardent et hochent la tête. Sérieusement, si ça continue je vais changer d'amis. Je me chercherai d'autres avec des tendances non- psychotiques.

- Je crois que je vais me promener- annonce-je en me levant. Et encore des regards entrecroisés- Vraiment, cherchez vous un hobby qui ne soit pas « emmerdons Sirius ». Je vous en serai reconnaissant.

- Sirius, on veut simplement t'aider- dit James sur un ton paternaliste–compréhensif qui me casse les tripes, il se lève et m'accompagne jusqu'au hall d'entrée- mais si tu dis que tu n'est pas amoureux, très bien.

- Alors tu me crois ?

James se passe la main par les cheveux. Ce qui veut dire en langage gestuel « non et en plus j'en suis tellement convaincu que je parie mon balai ».

- Dommage. Je pars faire quelque chose… dans le coin- et je le plante sans lui donner le temps de répliquer.

J'aimerais avoir ajouté « sans être entouré de malades » mais James est tout de même mon meilleur ami. Si sa tête ne fonctionne plus je ne vais pas le lui reprocher, qui est parfait ? C'est pour ça que les gommes on été inventées, comme dit Lily, même si je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça veut dire.

Je sors et je vais droit à mon arbre préféré pour me reposer un moment. Les dimanches j'ai l'habitude de profiter pour faire « quelques » devoirs, mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie d'aller dans la chambre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis de mauvaise humeur.

- Salut. Tu cherches la solitude ?

Je me tourne pour découvrir Claire, debout avec une main appuyée sur le tronc. Elle sourit.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur? Je m'en vais ? -Dit-elle tout de suite.

- Comment tu sais que je suis de mauvaise humeur? -demande-je, peut-être un peu brusquement.

- Je ne sais pas, tu respires très fort et tu fais craquer tes jointures… - me dit Claire, un peu froidement- il vaut mieux que je te laisse seul…

Je me lève d'un bond.

- Non, non. Reste. Parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas complètement taré me fera du bien…

Elle sourit mais ne me questionne pas pendant que je l'aide à s'asseoir contre le tronc. Je m'assois à côté d'elle.

–Quand tes amis pensent que tu penses quelque chose, et même si tu affirmes que ce n'est pas vrai ils continuent à dire la même chose, et en plus ils te bombardent avec la question et font comme si c'était toi qui te trompais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Claire hausse les sourcils.

- Tu peux le répéter plus lentement ?

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Des histoires à moi…- réponds-je rapidement.

Claire me donne un petit coup sur le bras.

- Moi je crois seulement que si tu penses tant tu ne vas rien faire d'autre. C'est bien, penser, mais laissons-le aux Serdaigle, c'est leur métier.

J'éclate de rire.

- En plus je venais te proposer un truc.

- A bon ?- demande-je amusé en la voyant faire des efforts pour parler sérieusement.

- Oui, mais je te préviens. Il faut être très courageux pour essayer.

Je porte ma main à la poitrine et dis solennellement :

- Si le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor ce doit être pour quelque chose.

Claire eut un petit rire.

- Moi j'ai fini à Poufsouffle… et… tu me vois travailler ?

- Bon, je n'ai plus confiance en toi depuis que je sais de quoi tu es capable- dis-je en essayant de paraître soupçonneux.- Tu as probablement trompé le pauvre choixpeau.

- Tu as tout à fait raison- sentence-t-elle- Donc tu crois être capable d'affronter ce que je vais te proposer ?

- Naturellement.

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Pendant un instant je crois qu'elle veut que j'écrive avec elle une lettre aux maisons d'édition pour demander le Kama-sutra en Braille, mais je change d'avis en la voyant sortir des poches de sa tunique deux sachets de couleurs brillantes et une canette rouge. Elle laisse le tout par terre.

Je ne peux pas retenir la question.

- Claire, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Cela, mon ami- dit-elle en prenant la canette- c'est du coca-cola, une boisson moldue. Et ces sachets son des Peta-Zetas, un bonbon moldu aussi. Quand tu en prends ils pétillent. C'est effervescent.

Je la regarde sans rien comprendre et elle hausse les sourcils.

- Les légendes moldues assurent que si tu mélanges des Peta-Zetas avec du coca dans la bouche, ta tête peut exploser- me dit-elle en faisant son intéressante.

J'éclate de rire et elle hausse les sourcils.

- C'est impossible, Claire.

-Personnellement je ne connais personne qui ait essayé- me dit-elle très sérieusement, mais je m'aperçois qu'elle a du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?- lui demande-je sur le même ton conspirateur.

- Que tu m'aides à éclaircir la vérité cachée sous ces obscures légendes.

- Tu est consciente de que tu me demandes de risquer ma peau, n'est-ce pas ?- dis-je solennellement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que traîner avec moi ne soit pas dangereux- me répond- elle en appuyant un main sur mon épaule- mais songe que c'est pour le bien de la cause, pour connaître la vérité cachée derrière les Peta-Zetas…

Je fais comme si j'hésitais quelques secondes. Cette fille a des idées géniales.

- Tu m'as convaincu- affirme-je en attrapant un des sachets. Elle ouvre la canette.

- Ensemble ?- demande-t-elle en inclinant son sachet par dessus sa bouche.

- Ensemble.

Dès que je mets le bonbon dans ma bouche, je le sens fondre sur ma langue. Je laisse Claire boire en premier. Evidemment, et pour la déception des moldus qui me lisent en ce moment, nos têtes n'explosent pas. Le seul effet du Coca est de faire que la langue pique encore plus et que le bonbon fonde plus vite.

- Z'est uhe cohonnrie- me dit Claire en riant avec la bouche pleine de Coca-Cola.

- J'ai les dents collantes- j'ai déjà avalé mon Peta-Zéta pendant que Claire essaye de faire de même.

- Cette histoire est un fraude !- S'exclame-t-elle, indignée.

- Ouais, mais nous l'avons découvert. On va peut-être nous dédier une rue… « Blak & Davies »

- Pourquoi pas Davies & Black ? dit-elle en feignant l'indignation.

- On le décidera en signant l'exclusive.

Nous rions encore une fois et je remarque qu'elle a un peu de bonbon sur la joue. Je le lui enlève avec le pouce. Sa peau est très douce… Je réalise qu'elle a rougit et je retire immédiatement ma main.

- Tu avais… du bonbon…- Pourquoi diable suis-je en train de bégayer ?

- Merci. Pour le truc de sauver le monde et tout ça.

Je la regarde sourire comme un idiot et je me souviens de ce qu'a dit Lily hier sur ma tête de crétin chaque fois que je suis avec Claire. J'éternue violemment.

- Quand tu voudras- dis-je entre éternuements. Elle me donne quelques petites tapes.

- Je suis contente que tu sois de meilleure humeur. Sirius Black triste n'est pas Sirius Black.

Je suis d'accord avec elle. À mon avis, on peut vivre de deux façons : positif ou négatif. À toi de choisir celle que tu préfères.

Nous restons assis à côté du lac. Je me souviens soudain de que je voulais lui demander quelque chose.

- Dis, Claire… Comment tu as su l'autre jour qu'il manquait de l'absinthe dans la potion ?

Claire sourit et répond en feignant la patience.

- Tu as encore tellement à apprendre, mon petit oiselet… L'absinthe se conserve dans une boîte hermétique. Votre table est juste derrière la mienne et je n'avais pas entendu le « plop » de la boîte de Lupin lorsque votre potion commençait à bouillir. Je commençais à m'en faire, j'allais vous le dire lorsque tu es venu mendier des ingrédients. Je portais mes meilleures chaussures, ce jour là, il n'était pas question de que votre potion me les tâche.

-Le fait qu'elle aurait pu nous tuer est secondaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sembla le considérer en inclinant la tête.

- Je te montrerais les chaussures, et toi aussi tu penseras que c'était un crime de les abîmer.

Nous continuons à parler pendant longtemps. C'est incroyable à quel point le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie. Quand je veux m'en rendre compte, la nuit est presque tombée et il est l'heure d'aller dîner. Si j'entre avec Claire dans la Grande Salle les quatre imbéciles me regarderont encore comme un cas clinique dangereux, mais dire à Claire d'entrer seule lui semblerait puéril et elle risquerait de se vexer, donc je me prépare à une nouvelle session de « regards entrecroisés ».

sSs-sSs-sSss-Ss-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs-sSs

Pour mon plus grand étonnement, ni Lily ni Remus n'ont rien dit. Seulement James semble m'observer du coin de l'œil de temps en temps, mais les deux autres semblent récupérés de leur folie passagère. Peut-être que celle de Lily n'avait été qu'un accident prémenstruel, et Remus aussi, par analogie. James est cinglé même dans son état normal, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Ce changement me permit de me décontracter un peu et je réussis à dormir pendant la nuit. Evidemment, je n'ai pas oublié de parler à James de l'ex de Lily, simplement pour qu'il réfléchisse un peu la prochaine fois avant de me gâter le sommeil.

Trois semaines sont passées et maintenant je vois Claire presque tous les jours, si c'est possible. D'après elle il faut nous tuer à étudier, car les examens commencent la semaine prochaine et elle veut avoir cinq ASPICs. Elle veut faire des études de médicomagie, même si elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais exercer, mais elle veut faire de la recherche pour trouver un traitement pour… pour ses yeux. Il y a des jours où j'oublie à quel point ce doit être dur pour elle de vivre toujours dans l'obscurité, et quand je m'en souviens et nous sommes ensemble, c'est elle qui me dit de ne pas m'en faire… Ironique, pas vrai ? Je vais vous dire un secret, mais si jamais vous le divulguez et je m'en rends compte, souvenez-vous que je sais où vous vivez, et si je ne le sais pas encore, soyez certains de que je le découvrirai… Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de pleurer de rage. Claire mérite voir beaucoup plus que certaines personnes qui peuvent le faire. C'est injuste. Elle, elle dit simplement que ça devait arriver à quelqu'un et qu'elle à l'habitude… Enfin, après ce lapsus sentimental (si vous appréciez ne serais-ce qu'un peu votre existence, évitez de le mentionner dans le futur), il ne me reste qu'à dire que ces derniers temps j'ai étudié davantage que pendant toute les autres années de ma courte mais intense vie, au carré. Si le prix à payer pour être avec Claire est de gâcher des heures dans la bibliothèque de Mme. Pince, alors on les gâche et puis c'est tout. Même si on ne peut presque pas parler.

Nous ne sommes pas souvent seuls. Souvent ses amies, qui sont assez correctes si l'on omet de mentionner qu'elles ne font que me regarder et de sourire avec expression de oh-quelle-scène-attendrissante, nous rejoignent ou parfois ce sont les miens.

Remus et Claire s'entendent bien, ce qui est assez gênant parce que des fois ils parlent à voix basse, je n'entends rien et c'est crispant. Mais je ne dis jamais rien, sinon ils risqueraient de me sortir à nouveau la chanson ultra démodée de mon (supposé) amour. De toutes façons, c'est seuls que l'on est le mieux. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Claire est géniale, elle est comme James version révisée et… différente… je ne sais pas l'expliquer.

Mais cet aprèm nous sommes seuls à une table de la bibliothèque, occupés à réviser Sortilèges. Claire apprend les mouvements de la baguette avec quelqu'un qui l'aide à la diriger. Evidemment, il y a des matières qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire, comme Soin des créatures magiques, Astrologie ou les deux dernières années de DCFM, mais c'est l'une des meilleures de la classe en Potions et en Sortilèges. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais elle pointe la baguette sans se tromper. Instinct magique, peut-être.

Je lui prends la main pour lui dire qu'elle devrait accélérer le mouvement de la baguette. Elle frissonne un peu.

- Ça va ?- Lui demande-je dans un murmure. Madame Pince me suit d'un regard soupçonneux.

- Oui, oui –répond elle rapidement- Ça te dirait d'arrêter un moment ? Propose-t-elle en soupirant.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis. Normalement je n'arrive pas à rester assis plus de vingt minutes. J'ai besoin d'énormes ressources de volonté pour résister les longues « journées bibliothèque ».

Nous sortons au jardin et je l'aide à s'asseoir sur la pelouse. Moi, je m'étends à côté d'elle, au soleil. La chaleur est agréable.

Claire s'ajuste les lunettes et se laisse bercer comme moi par les rayons de lumière jaunâtre.

- Je suis morte- me confie-t-elle en soupirant- Il est quelle heure ?

Je regarde la montre en souriant.

-5 heures et demie. C'est encore tôt.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Il manque 10 jours, 20 heures, 30 minutes pour la fin des examens.

- Non, 29 minutes et 35, 34, 33, 32 secondes – rectifie-je en observent la petite aiguille de ma montre.

- Dis, Sirius- commence-t-elle. Elle à l'air gêné.

Claire se tait brutalement en entendant des voix qui s'approchent. Je me lève. C'est Suzette Scott et Grette Colfer, deux filles de Gryffondor. Je crois qu'elles partagent le dortoir avec Lily. Suzette est l'une des plus belles filles de l'école; elle est drôle et toujours de bonne humeur. Grette est irlandaise et a des cheveux qui ressemblent à ceux de Lily. Un jour James l'embrassa sur la joue en pensant que c'était sa petite amie. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'état de la Salle Commune, pour ne pas parler de celui de James, après le passage de notre rousse préfète en chef. Nick-quasi-sans-Tête m'a confié qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un aussi furieux depuis l'époque du Baron Sanglant.

-B'jour Sirius –salue Suzette en s'accroupissant à côté de moi- Salut Davies.

- Salut- répond Claire avec un petit sourire. Elle semble un peu mal à l'aise.

- Vous profitez du soleil ?- demande Grette.

- Nous faisons un petit break- j'explique- les examens, vous savez…

Les deux filles soupirent.

- Mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier Sirius- dit Suzy en souriant- Tu est très intelligent.

Je lui souris. Elle est vraiment bien, cette fille.

- Merci, Suzy. Mais j'étudie avec Claire, pour l'aider, et tout ça…

Les deux filles acquiescent et sourient. Claire est trop sérieuse. Je jurerais qu'elle a pincé les lèvres.

- Tu as de la chance, Davies. Nous aimerions toutes avoir Sirius pour professeur- Suzy me fait un clin d'œil et sourit. Moi, j'essaie de jouer les modestes, mais je crois que ma poitrine éclatera si je la gonfle davantage. Claire sourit juste pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous irez au bal de graduation ?- demande Grette- Ça m'attriste qu'il soit si proche, c'est notre dernière fête à Poudlard…

- Bien sûr que nous serons là. Que deviendrait une fête sans les Maraudeurs ?

- Un ennui mortel- complète Suzy- Alors on se retrouvera là-bas, avec ta cavalière…

- Je n'ai pas de cavalière- je répond rapidement. Autant laisser les choses claires depuis le début, surtout avec une fille aussi bien que Suzy.

-Ah –répond elle en souriant et en haussant les sourcils- Bon… On va à la tour, Grette ?

Les deux filles nous saluent et disparaissent. J'aime bien Suzy, définitivement. J'entends Claire qui se lève et me tire de mes pensées.

- Il faut rentrer tout de suite ?- demande-je en grognant- je n'ai pas assez de forces pour prendre un livre- Mais elle ne rit pas.

- Mais moi oui. Toi fais ce qui te passe par la tête- me dit-elle en se tournant et en dépliant son bâton.

- Claire ?- demande-je un peu étourdi. Qu'est ce qui lui est passé par « sa tête » à elle ? Pourquoi s'est-elle fâchée si brusquement ? Dois-je en conclure que Lily était contagieuse et elle a contaminé ma Claire ?

Mais elle ne se tourne pas et ne répond pas davantage. Elle marche à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée du château. Je me lève et je la suis. Mais que diable lui est-il arrivé ?

- Claire, attends, je t'aide avec les escaliers…

- Je me débrouillerai seule, merci monsieur le Professeur – lance-t-elle avec un ton très différent du sien, si sympathique d'habitude. Son bâton heurte mes jambes- Oh, désolée.

Ou bien ma perception des sentiments est négative ou bien elle n'est absolument pas désolée.

Elle continue à monter avec une facilité extraordinaire et se dirige directement à la bibliothèque.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Claire ? Tu te sens mal ?- dis-je, préoccupé, en posant ma main sur son épaule.

- Ce doit être ça – elle se débarrasse de ma main et entre dans la bibliothèque.

-Claire !

- Silence !- grogne Madame Pince.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'excuse auprès de la bibliothécaire. Je vois que Claire a repris ses affaires et se prépare à ressortir.

- Claire ! –murmure-je quand elle me dépasse.

- T'arrêtes de m'user prénom, et arrête de me suivre. Je vais dans ma salle commune.

Nos sortons de la bibliothèque.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ou pas ?

- Non, Sirius ! –elle s'arrête brutalement et me fixe- Tu n'est qu'un sombre idiot !- on dirait qu'elle va pleurer- Lâche-moi!

Cette fois, je ne la suis plus quand elle part. Elle est en colère et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Elle voulait peut-être me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, quand nous étions dehors… et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas dit après ? Merde ! Les filles devraient porter un manuel d'instructions inclus, collé sur le dos.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pendant le chemin de retour à Gryffondor, je flanque quelques coups de pieds à une armure et à une porte. Les femmes son complètement cinglées ! Elle pique une crise, me crie dessus et me tape avec son bâton, et ne me dit pas pourquoi. Elle a complètement pété les plombs ! Putain, Claire avait été « normale » jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi diable devait-elle devenir une « fille normale » ?

En entrant dans ma chambre je trouve Lily et James sur le lit de mon meilleur ami. C'est à dire, James est sur le lit et Lily est sur James, et le chatouille avec une plume.

-Tu peux entrer, Paddy, ne te gêne surtout pas- grogne mon ami pendant que sa petite amie s'assoit sur le lit.

- Cette chambre est aussi à moi. Cherchez vous un hôtel si vous tenez à l'intimité- Je me jette sur le lit. Si j'étais d'humeur normale, je serais parti. Mon estomac tourne chaque fois que je vois le "dur" de mon ami/camarade/frère faire des cochonneries avec sa petite amie. Un de ses jours il l'accompagnera cueillir des fleurs dans la campagne, et il n'aura plus aucune chance de récupération. Je l'aurais perdu pour toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sirius ?- demande Lily en fermant la grande gueule de James qui se disposait à m'envoyer au diable.

C'est aussi évident que ça ?

Normalement j'évite de demander de l'aide et/ou conseil à Lily, parce que chaque fois que je le fais elle me regarde avec supériorité et une expression de « je te l'avais dit » qui me casse l'estomac, mais là c'est important. Je ne veux pas que Claire me tape dessus à nouveau.

- Tout…- je soupire- Claire est fâchée et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?- s'exclame Lily sur le champ. Voilà, elle assume que c'est ma faute. C'est vexant à la fin.

- Mais rien ! Quand nous sommes sortis dans les jardins, elle était normale…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte juste à cet instant. James va ouvrir. C'est Remus.

- Tu vois, Paddy ? Ce n'était pas si dur - dit le crétin de mon ami en tapant doucement sur la porte.

Heureusement Lily lui dit de se taire.

- Sirius, raconte moi absolument tout ce qui c'est passé avant que Claire ne se fâche, peut-être qu'on découvrira où tu l'as faite, cette gaffe.

- D'acc, mais tu vas voir que cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute.

Je leur raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes sortis de la bibliothèque, Claire qui voulait me dire quelque chose, l'arrivée de Suzy et Grette, la conversation que nous avons eu, le coup de bâton de Claire dans les escaliers et comme elle m'a crié dessus au milieu du couloir.

Pendant que je leur raconte l'histoire, Lily échange des regardes avec mes deux amis, tout en secouant la tête. Je finis de raconter.

- C'est tout ?- demande Lily.

Lily se lève du lit.

- OK, qui le jette para la fenêtre ?- demande-t-elle en regardant James et Remus.

- Ce devrait être toi- dit James vexé- C'est toi qui nous dit de le laisser tout seul, qu'il savait se comporter…

Lily croise les bras. De quoi diable sont-ils entrain de parler ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était crétin- murmure la rousse- bon, je ne savais pas qu'il était TELLEMENT crétin.

- Nous te l'avions dit – soupire Remus.

- Mais vous parlez de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal cette fois !

James éclate de rire.

- Il dit qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Moi je peut te dire, rien que pour commencer, deux ou trois trucs que tu as mal fait… Tu est doué pour tout rater, Padfoot. Pour une fille qui te plait vraiment…

- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà laissé tomber ces bobards !

- Quels bobards? Nous t'avons laissé faire parce que Lily là- Remus a prononcé le nom de Lily avec un certain mépris- pensait que tu étais capable de t'en tirer tout seul, que tu saurais gérer ton histoire avec Claire…

- Mon histoire avec Claire ?- mais c'est quoi la merde qu'ils fument quand je ne suis pas là ?- Je n'ai aucune « histoire » avec Claire !

- Tu ne l'auras jamais, ne t'en fais pas, après ta démonstration de stupidité- me dit Lily.

Ils sont tous en colère avec moi. Et tous savent pourquoi Claire est fâchée et croient que c'est ma faute.

C'est une conjuration des étoiles contre ma personne.

- Bon- dit Remus en soupirant comme s'il allait faire quelque chose de très désagréable- On va passer au traitement de choc. Sinon cette andouille ne saura jamais ce qui se passe dans son mini cerveau- murmure Remus, et avant de que je lui puisse demander si moi j'ai parlé de sa mère, il me coupe- Sirius, j'ai demandé à Claire si elle voulait sortir avec moi et elle a dit oui. C'est ma petite amie.

Quel con! Quel crétin, merde ! Comment a-t-il pu poser ses sales pattes de louveteau sur Claire ! Sur ma Claire ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Quelques secondes après je roule par terre en essayant d'étrangler Remus, pendant que Lily hurle et que James essaye de nous séparer, ce qu'il réussit après m'avoir flanqué un direct en pleine gueule.

- Arrête, Sirius !- s'écrie-t-il en s'interposant entre Remus et moi.

- Comment veux tu que j'arrête ? Ce traître m'a volé ma Claire !

- Remus n'est pas avec Claire, crétin !- s'exclame Lily juste au moment où je me disposais à réaliser une nouvelle tentative d'égorger mon ami.

- Comment ça il n'est pas avec Claire ? Il vient de me le dire !

- Seulement pour que tu voies ta réaction !- hurle Remus- Tu vois comme tu l'aimes- me dit-il en se frottant le con- Tu as failli me tuer, pauvre con.

- C'était l'idée- murmure-je, contrarié, en m'asseyant sur le lit.

Je regarde en silence mes amis qui attendent ma réaction. Dieu, j'ai failli avoir une attaque lorsque Remus m'a dit qu'il sortait avec Claire. J'en suis encore furieux… Pendant quelques décimes de seconde j'ai imaginé Remus embrasser mon amie, et ça ne m'a pas plut. Je ne veux pas que personne l'embrasse. Je ne veux pas que personne à part moi ne l'embrasse, ni lui prenne la main, lui murmure des choses à l'oreille… Je réalise soudain, comme une claque.

- J'aime Claire.

Et tout devient limpide d'un coup. J'aime Claire. Je veux être avec elle. Je veux l'embrasser, lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'elle dort, ou simplement la tenir entre mes bras aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Je l'admet, aussi stupide que ce soit. J'irai même cueillir des fleurs dans la campagne avec elle.

Un soupir collectif se fait entendre.

- Enfin ! – s'exclame James en se jetant sur le lit.

- C'est pas trop tôt- grommelle Lily en me regardant durement.

- Je l'aime- répète-je. C'est que ça sonne bien.

- Nous avons compris. Le problème est qu'elle ne veut plus te voir en peinture à l'huile- m'explique obligeamment Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu es émotionnellement désastreux ?

Je réfléchis à une réponse cinglante, mais je m'aperçois que j'ai failli le tuer il y a quelques secondes et je préfère me taire.

- Mais… Pourquoi elle est fâchée ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vais te faire la liste- dit Lily avec un faux enthousiasme- primo, tu as flirté avec Suzy sous son nez, ce qui est assez humiliant. Suzy veux sortir avec toi, si tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu- non, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu- Claire doit s'être sentie terriblement de trop. Deuzio, comment as-tu pu dire que tu n'étudiais que pour l'aider ? Autant l'appeler idiote tout de suite… Tercio, elle espérait certainement d'aller avec toi au bal de graduation, et toi tu vas et tu lâches devant Suzy (à interpréter comme l'un des meilleurs corps de l'école) que tu n'as pas de cavalière… Sirius, il ne manquait plus que lui arracher le cœur, le passer par le mixeur et le jeter aux piranhas- conclue Lily, toujours aussi encourageante.

- Elle doit te haïr… Tu t'es comporté comme un pauvre con imbécile et prétentieux- me dit Remus.

- Sans oublier poseur, crâneur et vaniteux- James se charge d'enfoncer le clou.

Mes amis, tellement compréhensifs… toujours avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive… enfin. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont raison. J'ai été un vrai crétin, mais je ne peux pas perdre Claire maintenant.

- Au lieu de m'enfoncer encore plus, peut-être pourriez vous m'aider, non ?

- Tu t'es enfoncé toi tout seule- me rappelle Remus- Tu n'as pas voulu nous écouter.

- Mais c'est que vous y êtes allé un peu fort. On ne tombe pas amoureux tous les jours- il ne sont pas très compréhensifs, n'est-ce pas ?

James fronce les sourcils.

- Regarde ce qui c'est passé, parce que nous avons arrêté d'y aller un peu fort.

- Alors… C'est la faute à Lily !- m'écrie-je- elle n'avait qu'à ne pas me laisser faire l'idiot.

Lily ouvre la bouche. Je crois que nous sentons tous comment elle accumule de l'énergie pour crier. James et Remus ferment les yeux en espérant l'explosion de rage qui se prépare. Moi, je me protège avec l'oreiller. Et alors…

Rien. Juste la porte qui claque. Lily est partie. Ce n'est pas du tout bon signe.

- Voilà ce qui te manquait pour n'avoir plus aucune chance- dit Remus en regardant la porte- La seule qui comprenait les femmes, parmi nous, c'était Lily. Et tu es mal barré pour qu'elle t'aide.

James me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de partir rejoindre Lily-volcan-en-éruption.

Je suis perdu.


	3. Partie III

Disclaimer : **Hermione-weasley86** est l'auteur de cette fic, qui s'appelle originellement "Amor Ciego". **Mag-mus **a été béta de ce chapitre et doit se demander pourquoi j'ai pris des mois à le poster. La réponse est que je ne le sais pas moi même.

**Partie 3**

Très bien, pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'apercevoir que j'ai un « petit » problème. Mais ne vous affolez pas, je suis en pleine possession de mes facultés physiques et intellectuelles et j'ai deux grands amis, deux superbes amis qui donneraient leur vie pour moi si l'occasion s'en présentait et… et qui me regardent maintenant comme si j'avais perdu mon chien.

- Vous n'aidez pas- observe-je sans desserrer les dents, extrêmement crispé. Les amis sont supposés avoir de bonnes idées dans ce genre de situation. Du moins c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit.

- C'est que je ne vois aucune chance de survie- me dit Remus en secouant la tête- Il vaut encore mieux que tu te rases la tête, te fasses bouddhiste et que tu partes au Tibet.

-Me raser ? Mais t'es malade !- dis-je en m'éloignant, par prudence. Mes cheveux sont sacrés.

James soupire.

- Moi j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit…

- Tu as passé la nuit en couple avec Lily- le coupe-je vexé- Je doute que tu aies réfléchi à quelque chose d'autre.

James croise les bras et hausse un sourcil.

- Tu veux de l'aide ou pas, Paddy ?

La dernière chose que je veux c'est que James me lâche aussi ; je hoche la tête avec ferveur.

- Très bien. À mon avis, tu devrais parler avec Claire et être sincère sur ce que tu ressens.

- C'est ça, et enfiler un tee-shirt rose, réciter des poèmes de Neruda et pleurer devant les couchers de soleil face au lac- complète-je sans reprendre ma respiration entre les phrases. Super idée !- Je pourrais aussi écrire à la Gazette du Sorcier et demander que l'on publie un article pour certifier que je suis devenu un crétin accompli. Tandis qu'on y est… James, Lily t'a changé -conclus-je avec le ton le plus affligé que je réussis à prendre.

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, vas-y- me défie James avec un geste- Moi au moins j'ai une petite amie- me dit-il en insistant sur « petite amie »… Quelle mauvaise coutume de retourner le couteau dans la plaie quand les gens font des erreurs!

Remus se lève de mon lit.

- Je crois que l'idée de James est la moins mauvaise. Sirius, tu vas devoir puiser de ton côté émotif, si tu en as un.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai un- réponds-je, vexé- Est-ce que tu ne m'as pas vu pleurer lorsque les Tornades ont perdu la Ligue ?

Les regards qu'ont échangé James et Remus ne sont pas spécialement rassurants.

Je me sens un peu idiot. Bon, d'accord, totalement et complètement idiot. Je suis planté au beau milieu du couloir qui mène à la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle (il vaut mieux que je ne vous explique pas comment on a découvert où elle est, c'est une histoire assez longue qui inclut des scènes qui pourrait vous traumatiser pour la vie) avec James et Remus cachés derrière une tapisserie, un discours 100 pour cent édulcoré appris par cœur et écrit sur un papier sous la manche, par prudence. Le plan est simple. Quand Claire arrivera, je lui demanderai si ça la dérange de parler un moment avec moi. Elle dira « oui, bien sûr » et moi je lui débiterai que je me suis comporté comme un pauvre petit con, que j'ai réalisé la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle, qu'elle était très spéciale pour moi (c'est là que je me fais vomir moi-même) et lui demander si elle veut bien m'accompagner au bal. Elle dira oui, m'embrassera passionnément, et James et Remus qui ne sont là que pour me soutenir se volatiliseront.

Simple, pas vrai ?

Alors vous savez pourquoi je crois que tout va aller de travers.

Pendant que je me récite mon discours pour la cinq centième fois, Claire apparaît dans le couloir avec deux de ses amies. Elles bavardent avec animation, même si Claire a les sourcils froncés. Ses amies m'ont vu, l'ont prévenue rapidement et elle a hoché la tête. Elle savait sûrement déjà que j'étais là. Les deux filles me regardent en plissant les yeux. Je crois que je souris comme un idiot.

- Claire, on peut parler ?- demande-je lorsqu'elle arrive à ma hauteur.

- Je dois étudier, Black, ce n'est pas le bon moment- me dit-elle en un murmure et sans se tourner vers moi.

Je parviens à la retenir par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- S'il te plaît Claire… il faut qu'on parle.

- Black, tu ne l'as pas entendue ?- dit l'une des filles en essayant de me repousser. Je la regarde avec irritation et elle semble comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en mêle.

Claire soupire avec résignation et se débarrasse de ma main

- C'est bon- murmure-t-elle- Je vais à la Salle. Attendez-moi là bas- dit-elle en poussant doucement l'une des filles.

- Tu ne veux pas que nous restions ?- demande l'une de ses amies, celle qui avait essayé de me pousser, en me regardant comme si elle voulait me transformer en passoire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Maggie. Je reviens tout de suite.

Les deux filles s'éloignent et me regardent du coin de l'œil en murmurant.

- Maintenant, Black, dit à Potter et à Lupin de partir aussi, s'il te plaît- me dit Claire en croisant les bras. J'entends des bruits de derrière la tapisserie. James et Remus sortent.

- Bon… nous avons terminé la révision de ce passage- dit James avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'enthousiasme, tout en se frottant les mains- Allons réviser ceux d'en haut. Par ici, tout va bien… Aucun danger.

Au moins Remus renonce aux essais pathétiques de dissimuler et entraîne James loin d'ici. Maintenant je suis seul, et totalement perdu.

Claire tape rythmiquement du pied sur le sol.

- Eh bien ? De quoi faut-il qu'on parle ?- elle semble terriblement fâchée. Je veux la voir sourire.

- De toi, de moi et d'hier- dis-je en essayant de lui arracher un sourire, mais je ne réussis qu'à faire son front se rider davantage- Claire, hier je me suis comporté comme un idiot…

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Mon cerveau mono neuronal ne l'avait pas identifié, tu aurais du me l'expliquer avec des dessins…- quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, mais ce n'est pas du tout celui que je veux voir.

- Seulement…- je commence à m'excuser- comme Suzette…

- C'est vrai, Suzette- dit-elle en hochant la tête- Tu commences quand à lui donner des leçons ? Elle a l'air d'en avoir vachement envie.

- Je ne veux pas donner de leçons à Suzette ! Et je ne crois pas non plus que tu sois mono neuronale !- je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'oublie le discours écrit par la mijaurée du louveteau. Claire ne semble pas être de bonne humeur.

- C'est bon à savoir- dit-elle sèchement- Je peux partir ?

Je pose une main sur l'épaule.

- Je… je suis désolé. J'ai gaffé. Et… et tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps- dis-je en murmurant- encore mieux que d'aller au mondial de Quidditch.

Oh oh. Une autre bourde. On a vu mieux question profondeur.

Claire haussa les sourcils. Elle doit être vexée. Je suppose que ce n'était pas une comparaison très agréable pour une fille. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit Remus ? Quelque chose comme: « Tu es mieux que la lumière et l'obscurité ». Mon Dieu. Il y a des jours où je devrais suivre les conseils de Lily et me couper la langue. Claire me regarde encore. Elle va partir, elle va partir, elle va… elle éclate de rire !

Mais ce rire me plait.

- C'est vrai ? Ce ne peut pas être vrai Sirius- dit-elle sur un ton « je-n'ai-plus-envie-de-t'arrâcher-la-tête » assez tranquillisant- Tu as fait deux jours de queue pour avoir des tickets, alors ne mens pas.

J'aime son sourire. J'aime comment elle incline la tête. Mais si je la regarde encore longtemps sans répondre elle va penser que je suis parti, ou pire, que je suis un type maniaque et extravagant.

- Je ferais la queue devant ta porte autant de jours qu'il faudra pour que tu me pardonnes- dis-je sans bien réfléchir. Claire rougit violemment et moi aussi, d'accord, je l'admets. Mais seulement parce qu'elle ne peut pas me voir.

Je crois qu'elle rie pour dissimuler.

- Je suis très flattée, monsieur Black- me dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur sa tunique, même si elles sont propres, mais il vaut mieux que je ne le commente pas- Ce n'est pas la peine que tu fasses la queue, je suis si magnanime que je te pardonne…

Elle sourit avec condescendance et j'éclate de rire avec plaisir.

- Bien… Alors tu viens avec moi au bal de graduation ?- demande-je comme si ça avait quelque chose à voir.

« Clank ». Ses lunettes sont tombées et elle se penche rapidement pour les ramasser. Je crois qu'elle a rougit à nouveau. Je m'accroupis pour l'aider.

- Ça ne fait rien Sirius, je peux- me dit-elle en un souffle en cherchant les lunettes. Moi, sans lui prêter trop d'attention je les prends et les lui passe. On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas me montrer le visage.

Nous nous levons.

- Sirius, tu es pardonné. Tu n'as pas à m'accompagner au bal, ni rien d'autre…- me dit-elle avec les sourcils froncés- si tu crois que tu me rends service…

- Mais c'est que je veux t'accompagner au bal, Claire- lui dis-je en riant- Je ne vois personne d'autre avec qui je m'amuserai autant.

- Mais Sirius…- proteste-t-elle.

- Pas de mais- je n'ai pas l'intention d'essuyer un refus- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Tu as déjà un cavalier ?- demande-je avec peut-être un peu trop d'anxiété.

Elle rit, juste un peu.

- Bien sûr que non, mais…

- Et bien c'est d'accord, on y va ensemble.

Claire fronce les sourcils puis hoche la tête.

- Mais je te préviens, je peux très bien apparaître déguisée en aubergine. Mes amies seront trop occupées pour m'aider.

Je ris et lui caresse la joue.

- Alors je préparerai mon déguisement de concombre.

Claire re-rougit et re-sourit. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Vas-y Sirius mon pote, l'épreuve du feu. Je me penche vers elle et... l'embrasse sur la joue.

C'est que je ne veux pas l'effrayer. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal pour qu'elle consente à me parler.

- À demain- lui dis-je avant de disparaître rapidement. Il vaut mieux éviter des questions compromettantes.

Je ne me tourne pas pour regarder Claire, mais quand j'arrive au coin du couloir elle n'est déjà plus là.

En atteignant ma chambre je me sens plus léger qu'un ballon. J'espère ne pas avoir le look « crétin » que Lily prétend que j'affiche. Je vais le vérifier dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Mais Prongs et le grand méchant loup m'interceptent en chemin. Tout deux arborent la tête de celui qui vient d'apprendre que Honeydukes va fermer… un moment. Honeydukes va fermer ? NOOON!

- Ne me dites pas que Honeydukes va fermer ?-demande-je à Remus en l'attrapant par le revers de la tunique et en le secouant d'avant en arrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?- dit Remus en se séparant- Bien sûr que non. Ne dis pas des choses aussi horribles…

James le coupe d'un geste.

- Explique nous la magnitude du désastre- dit-il sans quitter cette expression inquiétante.

- Magnitude ?- demande-je désorienté.

-Jusqu'à quel point ont empiré les choses avec Claire. S'il reste encore une étincelle infiniment petite d'espoir ou si tout est déjà perdu- m'explique Remus.

Eh, les amis sont là pour ça. Pour te faire sentir misérable lorsque tu nages dans le bonheur…

- Je suis ému par toute cette confiance en ma personne- grogne-je en poussant Remus pour entrer dans la salle de bains. Confirmé. J'ai le look crétin- Il y a des fois où j'oublie à quel point le monde serait plus joli sans vous…

James fait un geste impatient de la main.

- Oublie les sentences de feuilletons à quatre sous et accouche.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit faisant le fatigué.

- Claire m'a pardonné. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait avec moi au bal. De sorte que j'ai le plaisir de vous communiquer que vous êtes des imbéciles.

James et Remus se regardent avec surprise et se tournent ver moi. Deux secondes après je les ais tous deux sur moi, à me couvrir de coups de poings et de bourrades de félicitation. Je vous ai déjà commenté il a quelque temps que moins on tergiverse les idées mieux on se porte, donc évitez de penser mal.

Après ce festival entre amis traîtres (en réalité, même s'ils ne sont que des crétins, ce sont les meilleurs au monde) je prends une décision, dure et difficile, mais tout à fait nécessaire.

- Où est Lily ?-demande-je en me levant- J'ai besoin d'elle.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée- dit James rapidement- Pour aucun des deux.

Je soupire ; ce ne peut quand même pas être si terrible, Lily est une gentille fille même si elle ressemble parfois à une banshee avec rage aux dents.

- Ce n'est pas si grave…

- Hier j'ai du la dissuader de dévoiler que tu dors encore avec ton ourson en peluche.

- Je ne dors pas avec un ours !- hurle-je sur le champ- Mr. Pépinot est un autre occupant de cette chambre.

James et Remus se regardent encore une fois patiemment. S'ils remettent ça je les cogne tête contre tête.

- Le fait est que je suppose que tu préfères que les autres n'en soient pas informés- dit James.

- Ça c'est vrai- soupire-je- Lily est une mauvaise joueuse. Elle ne devrait pas impliquer Mr. Pépinot dans l'affaire. Les femmes sont trop compliquées, je suis sûr que celui qui inventa les labyrinthes était une femme.

- C'était un homme, en réalité un roi de Crète qui s'appelait Minos…

Evidemment, pendant que Remus nous prouve qu'il a la « British Encyclopaedia » en format cérébral, James et moi continuons avec notre conversation.

- C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en approches pas trop- me dit-il en me tapant légèrement sur l'épaule.

- Mais c'est que j'ai besoin d'elle. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, c'est la seule qui peut m'aider.

- Tu as besoin de quoi ?- demande Remus rapidement, en s'interrompant au milieu d'une superbe diatribe sur un type moitié taureau moitié humain, ou quelque chose dans le style, prêt à collaborer. C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'ai envie de serrer mes amis dans mes bras, mais comme vous le comprenez, je ne le fais pas. Après on pense des trucs bizarres et en dormant dans la même chambre… enfin.

- Même si je sais que ton côté féminin est très développé, Moony, j'ai besoin d'une vraie fille.

- Au moins moi j'ai quelque chose de développé- répond Remus en croisant les bras.

aussi- dit James en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

Remus regarde le plafond en signe d'incompréhension mondiale pendant que James et moi éclatons de rire. Pauvre Moony. C'était un garçon au futur brillant. Évidement, il était de notre devoir de le tirer de cette vie ennuyeuse. Nous avons failli fonder une ONG en première année « sauvons les futurs surdoués de leur terrible destinée », mais McGonagall, à part le fait qu'elle l'a interdit, nous a pris en grippe définitivement. Si quelque chose d'anormal se passe au château, on se tape une punition sans même d'investigation. Si l'on omet le fait qu'elle ne s'est jamais trompée jusqu'à présent, nous accuser sans preuves est une injustice.

Avant d'approcher le sujet d'étude connu sous le nom de Lily, je révise mon arsenal : dans la main droite une boîte de bombons et dans la gauche des fleurs tout droit tirées du jardin de Pompom. J'inspire profondément et commence la traque. Le sujet Lily Evans se trouve sur l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune. Je répertorie les possibles voies d'évacuation : le portrait de la Grosse Dame (dégagé) et les escaliers du dortoir des garçons (dégagé).

- Salut, Lily, ça va ?

D'accord, le regard qu'elle m'a lancé faisait mal même physiquement. Mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'a pas essayé de me taper dessus. Je crois que c'est bon signe.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi- dis-je en laissant avec précaution les bonbons et les fleurs et en retirant les bras rapidement pour ne pas me faire mordre.

Lily les regarde, en évaluant sans doute si mes offrandes sont assez bonnes pour épargner ma vie. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire, ce que j'interprète comme une permission pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'avais pas raison sur ce que j'ai dit.

Lily me regarde encore, mais cette fois en souriant d'une façon qui fait se dresser tous les cheveux de ma nuque.

- De quoi as-tu besoin, Sirius ?- me dit-elle avec une voix extrêmement douce.

Je crois que je commence à trembler de peur.

- Ce doit être quelque chose de grand pour que tu t'humilies à ce point et que tu ravales ton orgueil pour implorer mon pardon.

Comment peut-elle toujours être deux pas devant moi ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette femme est un danger public. Elle me fait peur. Je le commenterai à James, pour qu'il fasse attention.

-Tu dois m'aider.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?- me dit-elle en souriant toujours.

-Parce que ce n'est pas pour moi.

Lily semble réfléchir en tripotant une fleur.

- Que l'égocentrique Sirius Black demande quelque chose qui n'est pas pour lui est une nouveauté. Raconte-moi.

- Tu m'aideras ?-demande-je impatient et un peu fâché par l'égocentrisme. Je ne suis pas égocentrique, juste distrait.

-On verra bien.

Lily m'écoute sans m'interrompre, ce qui constitue en soit une nouveauté. Son expression change et je crois que vers la fin j'ai récupéré la Lily sans prétentions meurtrières contre moi. Le mauvais côté de l'affaire c'est que j'ai aussi récupéré la Lily avec instinct maternel super développé ; de sorte qu'à peine ai-je fini, elle me serre dans ses bras comme un petit garçon qui a bien mangé toute son assiette d'épinards.

- Tu m'aideras ou pas ?- demande-je impatiemment.

- Bien sûr, Sirius- dit-elle en essuyant ce qui semble être quelques larmes- Je savais bien que ce jour arriverai…

- Lequel ?

- Celui où tu dépasserais l'âge émotionnel de 12 ans. Je suis très fière de toi.

Et elle me serre encore une fois. J'envisage de lui commenter deux ou trois trucs au sujet de sa folie chronique mais je le reconsidère ; il vaut mieux ne pas tenter la chance. Si Lily veut jouer les mamans, je la laisserai, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aide. Mais ça commence à devenir embarrassant, surtout parce que James m'observe avec une expression mauvaise depuis l'autre extrémité de la Salle.

Les examens sont, par définition, de la merde. Mais si en plus il s'agit des ASPICs, à part le fait qu'ils soient de la merde ils sont carrément désagréables. Tout le monde arpente les couloirs stressé, avec la sale figure de celui qui vient de passer une petite centaine de nuits blanches, et tellement susceptible que traverser la bibliothèque devient plus dangereux que se promener sur un champ de mines anti-personnes. Lily m'engueule constamment parce que je « respire trop fort » et Remus a bouffé presque la totalité de ses plumes. James au moins reste une personne normale et décente, qui s'endort à la bibliothèque et qui la veille de l'examen est encore d'humeur pour aller voler ou pour changer les noms des tuniques de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentars et y écrire cette phrase, stricte vérité du reste: « Tu crois avoir vu des choses horribles ? Regarde dessous et détrompe-toi ».

Claire aussi est hystérique perdue, mais elle reste plus agréable que Lily. Si le monstre roux veut que je me taise, elle attrape son livre d'histoire (5 kg reliés en cuir) et me l'écrase sur la tête. Claire me dit « Un petit moment, Sirius, je t'écoute tout de suite ». Le « petit moment » devient peut-être une heure d'attente, mais avouez que c'est quand même une façon plus subtile et élégante de m'envoyer promener. Pas comme Lily, qui se défoule à coups de parchemin sur James à chaque fois qu'elle rate une transformation.

Le seul problème est que je veux l'embrasser. Et vous vous demanderez en quoi c'est un problème. C'est supposé ne pas l'être. Mais c'est que je ne sais pas si je peux le faire ou pas ! Si je l'embrassais et qu'elle me disait quelque chose dans le style « Veux-tu sortir ta langue de mes amygdales, s'il te plaît ?» Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler ! Et je ne veux pas de ça. En plus je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui demander « Tu me passes les livre de potions et au passage je t'embrasse ? » Non, mais la question devient préoccupante. Moony m'a dit qu'hier que j'ai passé 20 minutes pile à regarder Claire à la bibliothèque. Quel crétin. Et je ne comprend pas, vraiment, ce n'est pas la première fois que je veux embrasser une fille, mais si la première que je m'en fais pour ce qui suivra. Ne vous trompez pas, bien que je sois exceptionnellement beau, attractif, intéressant, intelligent et modeste, quelques filles m'ont rejeté. Mais comme le bilan général a toujours été très positif, je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé. Mais si Claire me planque… uhmm je crois que je suivrais le conseil de Remus et je partirais au Tibet (me raser la tête, ça, jamais).

- Un… rien que un- dis-je paresseusement en replaçant derrière l'oreille de Claire une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle acquiesce mollement.

- Ce qui signifie que je devrais étudier encore un peu, mmm?

- Claire ! Tu connais le livre d'histoire d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, points et virgules compris !- dis-je exaspéré- Nous méritons bien une pause.

Elle éclate de rire, tournée vers le lac. Je souris, moi aussi. C'est beau, la voir de temps en temps en dehors de la bibliothèque, où la lumière fait que tout semble gris. Les cheveux de Claire semblent de la paille fraîche. Elle devrait les porter lâchés sur les épaules plus souvent.

- Tu es belle- dis-je tout naturellement.

Elle se tourne en souriant.

- Comme je ne me vois pas je vais devoir te croire- dit-elle en faisant la tête- Mais je ne me souviens pas d'être spécialement jolie.

- Mais tu l'es- lui dis-je sincèrement, en caressant une autre mèche rebelle.

En réalité elle ne m'a jamais semblé spécialement jolie, sûrement parce que pour le reste des garçons elle est trop pâle, ou trop fragile, mais pour moi c'est la plus belle fille au monde. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je suis le seul à voir, je ne sais pas si c'est son rire, ou ses mains, ou encore sa façon d'affronter la vie. Mais c'est quelque chose, quelque chose qui… Je ne sais pas. Ça la rend incroyable.

Claire sourit encore. Elle appuie une main sur mon bras et cherche ma main, qu'elle prend dans les siennes

- Merci Sirius- dit-elle en me caressant le bord de la main et en se tournant à nouveau vers le lac.

- Pourquoi ?- demande-je un peu interloqué. C'est l'un des contacts physiques le plus intimes qu'on n'ait jamais eu, et ça m'avait pris par surprise. Vous le savez, la chair est faible.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour être comme tu es et faire que tout soit… je ne sais pas. Aussi « spécial ».

- Je ne fais rien du tout- dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, étonné.

- Ce n'est pas vrai- me dit-elle doucement, en tâtonnant pour atteindre ma joue. Alors, et pour mon plus grand étonnement, elle m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, avec la légèreté d'un papillon. À la fin, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, moi… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'embrasse ? Je lui dis quelque chose ? Je fais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ? Où est Lily quand on a besoin d'elle ?

Bon, réfléchir tellement est apparemment superflu, mes mains savent mieux que moi comment réagir. L'une est sur la nuque de Claire et l'autre enlacée avec la sienne. Et nous nous embrassons encore. Claire sourit et moi je sens une sensation étrange en haut de l'estomac. Ses lèvres sont petites mais douces, et elles caressent les miennes de façon secrète et spéciale. Doucement, elle se sépare de moi. Elle rougit un peu.

- Nous retournons à la bibliothèque ?- suggère-t-elle en un murmure.

J'acquiesce et nous nous levons. En chemin, sans nous accorder, nos mains se retrouvent encore et s'enlacent de façon… je ne sais pas, intime. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les autres fois où je lui ai pris la main. C'est beaucoup plus beau. Et celui qui me traite de fleur bleue peut aller se faire prendre ailleurs les mesures pour une boîte de pin.

- Sirius- dit-elle ne interrompant mes méditations- quand on atteindra la bibliothèque ne me laisse pas heurter la porte… Je suis un peu délocalisée…

J'éclate de rire. C'est bon de savoir qu'après l'avoir embrassée, Claire reste toujours Claire

Je tremble. On dirait un flan d'oeuf. Pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveux ? En fin de comptes, c'est juste Claire. La Claire de toujours. Pourquoi ce bal m'affecte-t-il autant ?

Pendant que nous nous habillons, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à Lily, complètement habillée. Elle est vraiment belle. Si l'on en juge par le regard de James, trop belle.

- Ne te gène pas Lily, tu peux entrer- dit Remus avec irritation en se cachant derrière les rideaux de son lit pour enfiler son pantalons.

Lily, pour changer, ne prête aucune attention à lui et va embrasser convenablement notre James, qui semble oublier qu'il a des compagnons de chambre. Heureusement, et pour notre santé psychologique, la rousse s'en souvient et se secoue son petit ami. Elle s'approche de moi et me traîne dans le couloir tel que je suis.

Je crois que James va me tuer.

- Bon, je l'ai- me dit-elle une fois dehors, en souriant, et elle me tend une petite boîte enveloppée de papier bleu- Ça ne marche pas très bien, mais on peut faire mieux avec du temps. Tu le sais… rien qu'une heure.

Je regarde la boîte puis ailleurs. Cette fille est un vrai casse pieds, mais… que ferais-je sans elle ?

- Merci- fais-je un peu gêné.

- Oh, allons- me dit-elle en protestant- ici quelqu'un veut qu'on l'embrasse bien fort…

Cette fois j'y mets du mien et ce n'est pas unilatéral. C'est qu'elle m'a ému, putain. C'est dans ce genre d'occasions ou je suis heureux pour James. Même si après j'arrête d'être heureux quand elle lui tape dessus avec des parchemins.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?- dit une voix glacée juste derrière mon dos, dont le propriétaire me lance un regard profondément soupçonneux de derrière ses lunettes. James n'est même pas en pantalons.

Remus apparaît par derrière, presque complètement habillé. Lily sourit.

- Chéri, tu est le plus lent des trois…- dit-elle en secouant le doigt- Je vais devoir t'aider.

Et sans se gêner un instant, elle pousse James doucement à l'intérieur de la chambre et entre derrière lui, en nous fermant la porte au nez. Je choisis de partir à la recherche de Claire en abandonnant le compère louveteau s'exerçant à la batterie sur la porte parce qu'il ne porte pas de chaussures. Sérieusement, ces deux la ont besoin d'un drainage d'hormones.

Des petits groupes de gens souriants habillés pour la fête dévalent continuellement l'escalier. Qui aurait dit que ces mêmes personnes auraient pu passer un casting pour un film de zombis il y a peine deux jours. Quelques-uns me saluent et on bavarde un moment, mais je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention. Je suis impatient.

Lily et James descendent, suivis de Remus qui va avec Grette, la rousse que James a embrassée par erreur.

Remus me salue d'une petite tape.

- Tu a récupéré tes chaussures ?- demande-je.

Il soupire.

-Après dix minutes d'attente ils se sont décidés à ouvrir la porte. Et je dois dire que si ce que Lily prétendait c'était d'habiller James, elle ne sait pas s'y prendre. Quand ils m'ont laissé entrer James ne portait pas de chemise et la tunique de Lily était… en tout cas pas sur elle- me répond-t-il avec humeur.

Mais je ne comprends pas très bien ses derniers mots parce que Claire vient d'apparaître sur les escaliers, et c'est comme si tous les autres disparaissaient. Remus la voit et me donne une autre petite claque avant de disparaître. Claire est habillée en blanc et elle porte les cheveux lâchés sur les épaules, comme je les aime. Elle est…

- Tu es magnifique- lui dis-je quand elle arrive à ma hauteur. Ses amies nous regardent, sourient et continuent à descendre. Elle, elle rougit.

- Merci, tu aussi tu dois être très bien- me répond-elle en souriant- Nous descendons ?

Je la regarde encore, ensorcelé, et je dois secouer la tête pour dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas « ahmamaha »

- Attends, avant je veux te donner quelque chose- Je la tire jusqu'à l'un des couloirs loin des regards indiscrets. Il se trouve que nous sommes devenus scoop. Il ne leur manque plus que de nous jeter des cacahuètes.- Tiens- dis-je en lui donnant la boîte bleue.

- C'est quoi ?- demande-t-elle, mais elle me coupe avant que je puisse répondre- Tu aurais du me dire que tu allais me faire un cadeau, maintenant je n'ai rien à te donner !- s'exclame -t-elle en déchirant le papier.

- C'était une surprise.

Claire sourit, tâtonne le fond de la boîte avec précaution et en sort une broche en forme de libellule, un peu déconcertée.

- Tu me le mets ?- demande-t-elle en un murmure.

- Oui, mais n'aie pas peur ; accroche-toi quelque part -lui dis-je pendant que j'agrafe la broche à son épaule.

Claire fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi devrais-je… ? Putain !- s'exclame-t-elle en s'accrochant à moi- Sirius ! C'est toi ?

J'acquiesce, je sais que maintenant elle peut me voir.

- Lily m'a aidé à le faire, mais tu ne peux le porter qu'une heure tous les trois jours, à peu près. Ça consume beaucoup d'énergie magique. Tu vois dans ta tête ce que voit la broche… Ça va ?- demande-je préoccupé, elle semble avoir le tournis –Je te l'enlève ?

Elle secoue la tête et commence à pleurer sans sanglots.

- C'est toi, Sirius…- me dit-elle en murmurant, en me caressant les cheveux- C'est… incroyable… Je te _vois_.

J'acquiesce et la serre doucement dans mes bras.

- Je te le devais, pour être tellement crétin.

Claire pleure toujours et me serre encore plus fort. Nous nous asseyons dans un coin du couloir, pour qu'elle s'habitue. Elle n'arrête pas de me regarder à travers ses larmes et de me caresser le visage avec les mains. Je la caresse aussi, et je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Elle sourit, m'embrasse encore et suit le contour de mon nez. Après elle regarde ses propres mains en sursautant, et son reflet sur l'une des fenêtres, et elle pleure encore.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le meilleur jour pour inaugurer l'invention- dis-je préoccupé- Avec tellement de monde et de choses, tu pourrais avoir le tournis…

Elle secoue la tête.

- Je ne vais pas rater ma graduation…-elle essuie ses larmes et sourit. Heureusement. Je ne sais jamais que faire lorsque une fille pleure, mis à part regarder comme si j'allais vomir- en plus…

- Oui ?- dis-je en attendant qu'elle continue.

- Sirius, tu es terriblement beau !- me dit-elle en souriant et en me prenant la main. Aujourd'hui je serais consciente du nombre de filles qui tueraient pour être à ma place.

Nous éclatons de rire, puis je l'aide à se lever. Elle ne semble pas bien comprendre les dimensions des choses, mais elle est heureuse. Elle rayonne.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la Grande Salle je l'entoure de mes bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et je la conduis vers la table où attendent mes amis. Lily sourit et moi je lui envoie un geste affirmatif avec le pouce pendant que j'aide Claire à s'asseoir.

- Ça marche ?- demande la rousse.

Claire acquiesce.

- Merci beaucoup, Lily.

- C'est Sirius qui a presque tout fait- dit-elle, en mentant comme un arracheur de dents, et elle me pince la joue- Pratiquement je n'ai eu qu'à choisir la broche. Sirius n'a aucun goût.

Claire sourit encore et regarde successivement les autres occupants de la table.

- Waouh- James et Remus sont aussi super beaux- dit-elle avec surprise- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?- elle me donne un coup de coude.

James, Remus, Peter et Grette, qui semblent aussi désorientés que Rogue chez le coiffeur, regardent Claire bouche bées. Je boude pendant que Lily leur explique l'histoire de la broche.

Nous dînons, et Claire enlève la libellule malgré elle. Elle peut la porter dix minutes de plus, mais c'est que la broche l'use comme une pile et elle n'est pas comme ces petits lapins des pubs de la télé, ceux qui plutôt que des piles semblent dopés aux amphétamines.

Après l'extravagant discours de Dumbledore, qui présente d'étranges points communs avec celui de Yoda à Luke Skywalker en Star Wars (avec tout ce Côté Obscur et cette union) le bal commence.

Nous sortons danser un slow et je profite l'excuse pour me coller à Claire comme une moule à un rocher. Elle ne se plaint pas, mais c'est peut-être parce que je ne la laisse pas respirer. Je le lui demande.

- Non Sirius, je suis très bien- me dit-elle- Et si tu enlèves ta main de mon cul peut-être que je serais mieux encore.

J'obéis rapidement, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Je crois qu'on appelle ça de l'inertie, Claire éclate de rire et m'avoue qu'en réalité ça ne la dérangeait pas.

- Une fille bien est supposée dire ce genre de choses- explique-t-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur mon propre cul.

Peut-être vous ais-je déjà commenté que c'est génial d'être avec elle ?

Nous avons passé la nuit sans dormir, dans une des tours qui donnent sur le lac. C'est l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie. Et ne pensez pas mal… bon, pensez juste un peu mal, mais pas trop. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures et des heures, surtout sur le futur, sur que ce serait bien de faire telle ou telle chose, échafaudant des plans irréalisables ou bien plus beaux dans notre imagination que s'ils s'étaient réalisés. Mais ça ne fait rien, tout ce qui importe est que nous soyons _ensemble_, que nous puissions partager les choses de cette façon.

Claire est penchée sur mon épaule, endormie. Ce doit être tard, ou tôt, selon le point de vue. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

-Je t'aime- murmure-je pour ne pas la réveiller.

A mon grand étonnement Claire remue un peu.

- Lâche, attendre à que je dorme pour me le dire…- grogne-t-elle.

- Tricheuse ! -lui dis-je en la chatouillant pendant qu'elle se tord de rire.

Tout s'achève avec une délicieuse session d'échange de baisers sur le sol. Claire se sépare un peu de moi et me caresse la joue.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais ne le dis à personne.

Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai 18 et que je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois, même si ça m'a pris par surprise. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que ça se passe, on ne le cherche pas, simplement on le trouve et on dit « Voilà ». Bon en réalité, dans mon cas on se le prend en pleine gueule et on ne le vois pas jusqu'alors, mais le résultat est le même. Claire est arrivée quand je l'attendais le moins mais peut-être quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Maintenant j'ai plus de raisons de vivre la vie et je n'ai plus aussi peur de devoir « grandir ». Je suis entré dans cette école comme un enfant et j'en sortirais comme un enfant, mais avec une fabuleuse compagne de jeux, et les meilleurs amis que l'on peut espérer avoir dans cette vie. Je suppose que c'est ça, le bonheur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir attendu et d'avoir aimé . Bisous à toutes et n'oubliez pas de commenter. Après tout, c'est grâce à ce petit 3-chaps que je suis dans la traduction. J'ai posté un review à l'auteur originale pour lui demander juste après avoir lu le dernier chapitre.

Xaphania


End file.
